In the prior art resin molding, temperature of a mold is increased, a resin is injected in the mold and the solidified resin is taken out from the mold after the mold is cooled down. As such a technology, a technology described in Patent Literature 1 is known, for example. In this technology, a coil is buried within a mold, and the mold is heated by energization of the coil.    Patent Literature 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei-7-125057